Ouch
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: Este fic es medio raro y enfermo pero creo que igual es interesante. Es un ItaHinaSasu. Hinata entra al Akatsuki bajo extrañas circunstancias. Sasuke se encuentra con Hinata cuando buscaba a su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

Jejeje. Este fic les parecera un tanto enfermo pero enfeen… creo que es el primer sasuitahina en español, yuju! Enfeen.. este fic lo he hecho con una amiga en clases ( si, nos aburrimos y mucho … ) e inventamos la media teleserie xDD! Si, horas extras de mate hace mal, muy mal… pero bueno, ojala les guste y si no les gusta esta pareja, ni modo, no lo lean. En fin… ojala que lo disfruten y eso---  
naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen y nunca nos perteneceran… snifi!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1  
ouch…**

ouch…

Estaba en el suelo.

Con el pelo desarreglado, moretones desastrosos, una herida que parecía un cráter en su cabeza, claramente con más de un hueso roto, sumergida en su propio patético charco de sangre como única muestra de que había vivido y permanecía encogida en una pequeña bolita que se había hecho antes de sucumbir al dolor.

be my friend…

En su cabeza pasaron confusos recuerdos de una vida pasada. Se reprochó a sí mismo por recordar cosas tan inútiles pero no pudo detener el sentimiento de nostalgia que lo invadió. Si sentía nostalgia era porque la extrañaba, si la extrañaba era porque la necesitaba y si la necesitaba era porque la quería. Luego de llegar a esa absurda conclusión como muchas otras veces se volvió a reprochar a sí mismo y luego se acercó más aún al extraño bulto que había llamado su atención anteriormente.

hold me…

Se acercó con su cara siempre sin expresión y movió levemente el extraño bulto con la punta del pie. A simple vista era una chica. Una chica algo dañada, casi muerta, con la cara deformada por los golpes y el cuerpo sin mucha forma igualmente, pero una chica al fin. Suspiró fastidiado por el nuevo problema con el que se había encontrado. La primera y mejor idea era quitarle la vida; él se ahorraba un problema y ella dejaba de sufrir pero fue entonces que algo le pareció extraño en ella. Se arrodilló cerca de la chica, puso su mano en su cuello y pudo sentir su cada vez más débil pulso.  
Era ella… no, imposible… le dolía pensar así pero…  
Apartó el pelo mojado con sangre de su rostro y lo contemplo pensativo.  
¿Y si era posible…?

wrap me up…

La duda, la indecisión, el recuerdo, la nostalgia… Su vista volvió a bajar a la chica. Se veía pequeña. Se veía sola. Una fría brisa de aire lo hizo ver que ella no llevaba más allá que un pantalón hasta debajo de las rodillas y una modesta polera sin mangas. Claro, algo rotas y mojadas de sangre por la pelea que haya tenido pero era una ropa ligera y ya estaba refrescando. La volvió a ver a la cara y pareció recordar todo lo que había dejado atrás y todo lo que alguna vez tuvo. Suspiró con pesadez. Malditos recuerdos, se dijo. Había algo extraño en ella, algo que la hacía molestosamente familiar. Algo que, pese a cuanto lo odiase, no podía dejar atrás. No esta vez.

unfold me…

Pese a los moretones se veía que era una chica linda. Tal vez dulce, tal vez tranquila, tal vez risueña. Lo ignoraba totalmente. Puso su dedo índice detrás de la oreja de la chica y lo fue bajando con lentitud pasando por su mentón y por el largo de su cuello hasta llegar a las clavículas. La idea de que ella debía conservar su miserable existencia se hizo cada vez más presente en su mente y luego de mirarla nuevamente pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella necesitaba vivir para desarrollarse.

i am small…

Se veía pequeña, casi inexistente, bajo su enorme capucha negra con nubecitas rojas. Parecía que iba a terminar de morir y desaparecer bajo el peso de su capucha. Se veía diminuta al lado de él, daba la impresión de que era muy pequeña para todo. Para caminar, para respirar, para pensar, para ser ninja, para la vida en general. Parecía que por ser así de pequeña la vida se la había estado comiendo a través del tiempo.  
Él negó con la cabeza suavemente. Que infantil dejar escapar su imaginación tan fácilmente por algo tan irrelevante. Miró el cielo y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de partir.

i'm needy…

La envolvió en la capucha y la levantó con una delicadeza que desconocía en él. Se quedó inmóvil un momento dejándose invadir totalmente por ella. Dejándose invadir por aquella nueva cosa, o chica, que le era totalmente desconocida pero aún así se pintaba en ella un leve toque de familiaridad. Analizo su peso, era demasiado poco para ser real. Tal vez estaba debajo de alguna técnica, tal vez estaba durmiendo, tal vez ya estaba muerta. Pero la miró nuevamente y desechó todas esas posibilidades. Eran mentiras, malas pasadas de su enfermo subconsciente. Se veía débil, se veía desequilibrada y a punto de caer al precipicio de la muerte pero él podía ver en ella un desesperado intento de aferrarse a la vida. Pero no iba a llegar a ninguna parte así pese a cuanto lo intentara. Ella necesitaba una ayuda, algo que le devolviera el balance, que la sacara del abismo en el cual se sumergía cada vez más. Se reprochó por lo siguiente culpándolo nuevamente a su subconsciente, ella lo necesitaba y tal vez, solo un poco, él la necesitaba.

warm me up…

De donde venía todo eso él no sabía. Solo sabía que eso no tenía ninguna importancia en ese momento. Mientras empezaba a avanzar entre los árboles con ella en sus brazos se dio cuenta de lo fría que estaba. Preocupado, en cierta forma, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a frotar sus manos con fuerza contra la piel de ella en un vano intento de mantenerla caliente. Era inútil, él lo sabía, pero lo hacía sentirse bien intentarlo. Ahora, y lo tenía más que seguro, lo más importante era no dejarla morir. Ni ahora ni después. Debía mantenerla con vida. Debía mantenerla caliente. No era que haya habido una atracción o una curiosidad, era algo extraño. Le recordaba alguien de mucho tiempo atrás, le recordaba a alguien que él nunca quiso dejar morir. Pero es tarde ya y ella es otra persona. Pero tal vez… solo tal vez…  
La recostó contra él, la envolvió mejor y frotó con cierta impaciencia y desesperación sus pequeñas y frías manos. Debía mantenerla caliente. Debía mantenerla viva.

breathe me…

Esa noche la pasó así. En vela. Tratando de mantenerla en vida. La mente fija en su recuerdo, la cabeza obsesionada con la idea de mantenerla junto a él. Agachó su cabeza hacia ella y la apoyó en su cabeza manchándose con su sangre y solo resonaba una frase en su mente mientras cerraba los ojos.

hold me…

Pero ella ya no estaba.

Pero ella era otra persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les gustó? Espero que si xDD al principio la historia es media confusa pero luego se va a ir aclarando, jijiji. En fin… y este… ojala que no nos maten mucho por este fic pero bueno… **por fis dejen reviews! Byes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, este cap lo hizo mi amiga. Ya que este fic es de las dos, yo hare uno cap y ella otra… este es el de ella! Yujú. A mi me gusta mucho este cap y este… ojala que les guste y eso…  
naruto no nos pertenece y a este paso creo que nunca sera nuestro T.T

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 2  
be my friend…**

Al entrar inmediatamente se sintió atraída a la imagen de un perro que jugueteaba con su amo, el perro movía la cola de una manera un tanto graciosa, se revolcaba sobre la tierra y como consecuencia levantaba una gran nube de polvo, su amo simplemente sonreía. Se veían felices, realmente felices… ella sintió unas inevitables ganas de destrozarlo todo, de desmembrarlos y de dejar todo en ruinas pero no, no lo hizo, no lo hizo solo porque se lo habían ordenado.

Sia se sintió familiar a esa escena, sintió una especie de conexión con esas personas. "Kiba" llamó un niño vestido de naranjo. "Kiba" pensó Sia… ese nombre, ese nombre era particularmente familiar, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué…? No lo recordó. Solo reconoció su cara, luego recordó a otro más… recordó la imagen de un chico con los ojos rojos que en su interior tenían unas manchas negras, ellas giraban alrededor de ellos. Sus ojos transmitían una inmensa soledad y tristeza, un sentimiento increíblemente fuerte, penetrante, casi desgarrador. Todo era vago, era casi como un sueño, un sueño que dolía, un sueño que la hacia sufrir, que le retorcía el cerebro de una manera macabra, algo sanguinaria, no, no era un sueño era mas bien una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla, lo único que quería era correr, salir de esa situación pero era imposible, todo estaba en su mente. ¿Cómo escapar de su propio pensamiento? Esto la tenía sofocada, ese recuerdo la ahogaba, sentía como si esto, poco a poco, la iba matando.

i am small…

Mierda… – dijo en un susurro de una manera tan sutil que casi fue destruido por la brisa, tenía los puños apretados, tanto que estos empezaron a sangrar, su sangre recorría sus dedos para así caer sobre el cadáver. Sia se encogió en una pequeña bola y comenzó a llorar ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo sabia, se sentía débil. ¿Por qué lloraba sin saber el motivo? Seguramente era la angustia. ¿Qué le provocaba esta angustia? Tampoco sabia… ella odiaba esto.

i'm needy…

Se levantó y rápidamente secó sus lágrimas, suspiró y siguió con su misión, debía encontrar el documento que tenia la información del kyuubi de inmediato, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. La verdad es que fue muy poco el esfuerzo que hizo para cumplir con su misión, solo necesito la ayuda de su Byakugan. Se rió sola, se rió de lo fácil que era burlar la seguridad y privacidad de esa villa, de esa tal villa Konoha.

Konoha, ese nombre… todo en ese lugar era familiar, todo en ese lugar era molesto, enervante y desagradable. Su gente le provocaba angustia, le provocaba un dolor que ninguna pluma seria capaz de escribir ya que era un dolor del alma. Un dolor inexplicable, un dolor inexistente. ¿Por qué no se murió cuando pudo? ¿Por qué no la han matado? ¿Por qué le tuvo que suceder esto? ¿Por qué? Eran muchas las preguntas y pocas las respuestas. Todos sus pensamientos giraban en su cabeza rápidamente, como un remolino lo hace con las hojas en otoño. Todo era confuso.

Antes de marcharse de Konoha sintió unas inevitables ganas de matar a alguien y lamentablemente lo que vio fue a un grupo de niños.

- Lo siento… necesito hacerlo – les dijo en un tono suave, algo maternal antes de desmembrarlos. Todo se vio teñido en un escenario de sangre. Ella rió, rió en un tono maquiavélico, detrás de todo esto había algo psicópata. Ella sentía placer al matar gente, especialmente aquellos que no podían defenderse. Quizás lo hacia para sentir poder, sentía poder matando a los demás.

- ¿Necesito? – Pensó, se sintió patética al necesitar matar a alguien para sentir poder. Era patética porque no tenía control ni en su propia vida. Ni ella misma podía dominarse. No sabia que hacer, en realidad, ¿qué podía hacer? Ella no recordaba nada de su vida anterior, de lo que era antes de ese momento, antes de haberlo conocido. La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente sobre su cara y cuerpo, limpiando casi todo rastro de sangre y dejando apenas visible unos pedazos de carne incrustados en el cemento.

Sia comenzó a correr hacia la puerta principal de Konoha, corrió tanto que no se fijo en lo resbaladizo que estaba el suelo cayéndose y pegándose así en la cabeza, dejando una herida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este… ojalá que les haya gustado… bien, mi amiga no me dijo que quería poner asi que no se que decir xDDD bueno, gracias por leer y por fa dejen reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Bien… este… ahora esta arreglado, es que me dolia mucho la cabeza asi que lo termine y subi altiro no mas… ya este… espero que les guste y eso! Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenece… snifi! – aunque por un lado es bueno, creo xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 3  
i have lost myself…**

Mi cabeza…, se dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos antes de abrirlos.

Al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que no recordaba. Su vista bajó a sus manos y se abrió con horror. Empezó a retroceder confundida y espantada y se tropezó con algo. Cayó de bruces al suelo y se encontró frente a frente con la cabeza de un niño de doce años, con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco.

Antes de gritar llevó sus manos a su boca como un acto automático para ahogar el grito. Pero las apartó bruscamente al sentir el sabor metálico de sangre ajena en sus labios. Se arrastró rápida y torpemente por suelo en un patético intento de huir de aquel lúgubre y sádico escenario. Se aplastó a sí misma contra el árbol más cercano y sus ojos volvieron a recorrer aquel cementerio de carne viva nuevamente tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo aquello.

Sus manos manchadas de sangre, los cuerpos mutilados…

Las demostraciones daban a una explicación lógica.

Negó con la cabeza fuertemente negando su propio racionamiento. No era posible. Simplemente no era posible. Ella jamás haría algo así. Nunca.

Pe-pero…

Las lágrimas empezaron a amontonarse en sus blancas pupilas. Quería gritar pero sentía que no tenía voz. Era claro que ella había cometido ese crimen pero la perturbaba, la confundía y la hundía el no recordar nada.

help…

Recordaba un dolor inmenso en su cuerpo y un dolor omnipresente en su mente. Al forzarse para recordar sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza acercarse pero tenía que saber. Saber que había pasado, saber si era esto un juego, una mala broma, una prueba de alguna técnica ilusoria.

¡Una técnica ilusoria!

Levantó su vista contenta y expectante. Era una técnica, nada de esto había sucedido. Se levantó y sintió un mareo repentino. Entrecerró sus ojos como muestra de dolor y llevó sus manos a su cabeza. Estaba sangrando. ¿Si pasaba eso seguía estando en una técnica ilusoria? ¿Por qué aunque este concentrado chakra para poder hacer una contra técnica no pasaba nada?

No era una técnica ilusoria…

No lo era. Tenía tal bloqueo mental que no podía ni maldecir su suerte. Su mente se empezó a llenar de aquellas imágenes de niños mutilados y entre todas ellas, creyó recordar a uno gritando. Estaba recordando, no era lo mejor, pero era algo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

Yo… yo n-no p-puedo recordar n-nada… N-no puedo…

Balbuceaba palabras perdidas mientras la garganta se le apretaba y ya no podía retener las lágrimas. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar a alguien acercarse. El miedo la paralizó y se tragó el llanto. El chakra de la otra persona le era vagamente familiar y algo en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que huyera. Esperó a que el otro hiciese algo.

Un silencio se apoderó de lugar y el olor a muerto y a sangre en coagulación empezó a dar un cierto aire pesado y macabro. Solo se escuchaba la nerviosamente pronunciada respiración de ella.

Emitió un leve grito al sentir una mano en su hombro que la dio vuelta con fuerza acompañada de una pregunta que iba directo al punto. Al verse a las caras ella solo quiso abrazarlo porque en todo ese nefasto lugar era él la única cosa que le era familiar, que le decía que todavía estaba en su realidad. Él la rescataría. Al menos así le hubiera gustado creer pero aquella vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza empezó a gritar con cada vez más insistencia.

No hizo nada y solo se quedó ahí, bañada en un sudor frío y sangre semi seca.

- Pensé que te había matado – dijo como hablando para sí mismo – Debo ser más cuidadoso – su vista se volvió a fijar en ella y la revisó con minuciosidad - ¿O será que he subestimado a la débil heredera? – agregó con un tonito de ironía mientras veía el pequeño desastre que se encontraba a las espaldas de la chica.

Fue ella, concluyó al ver sus manos ensangrentadas pero luego decidió volver a su objetivo inicial. Obviamente no era parte de esa organización, entonces, ¿por qué andaba trayendo ese vestuario?

- ¿Por qué andas vestida así?

Ella bajó su vista a su cuerpo y abrió sus ojos con horror al reconocer el temido uniforme. Akatsuki…, pensó con miedo. ¿El Akatsuki, se repitió con pánico.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?

Se tiró a él en un intento desesperado.

- ¡U-uchiha-san! ¡U-uchiha-san! ¡T-tienes que a-ayudarme…! ¡Yo…yo no recuerdo n-nada y si m-maté a esos c-chicos n-no puedo volver a K-konoha y –- fue interrumpida por un golpe en la mejilla que la hizo caer al suelo.

i have lost myself again…

- No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. ¿Por qué traes esa capucha? ¿Qué relación tienes con el Akatsuki? ¿Dónde está Itachi?

¿Itachi?

Esa palabra le sonaba familiar, algo lejano y el susurro de su boca parecía levantar el polvo de alguna parte de una memoria lejana. Una memoria casi infantil, era como esos recuerdos que no se sabe si son recuerdos o invenciones. El nombre pareció perturbarla un poco… Itachi era el hermano de Sasuke y un miembro del Akatsuki. Nada más sabía de él pero había algo más. Algo que no concordaba.

Otro golpe.

lost myself…

Sintió sangre en su boca y luego Sasuke le tomó el pelo elevándola hasta que llegara a su nivel para conversar cara a cara. Repitió con firmeza las preguntas anteriores.

Se iba a poner a llorar. No entendía nada. Se sentía sucia. Se quería morir. Por que estaba ahí, porque estaba vestida así, como había llegado a matar a esos niños, porque Sasuke apareció de la nada y le preguntaba cosas que ignoraba, permanecía todo en una oscuridad inaccesible de su memoria. Pero tal vez a ella no le había pasado, tal vez era un engaño. Pero bien sabía que no. Tenía una enorme laguna mental, solo así lo pudo explicar. Solo se hundía en confusiones y llantos.

Un golpe en el estomago y volvió a pisar tierra. Algo en esos golpes era familiar, como si ya lo hubiese vivido. Hasta lo podía recordar. De hecho, lo podía recordar. Escupió un poco de sangre.

Sasuke no encontró nada mejor que volver a pegarle ante sus llantos y falta de respuesta. Repitió sus preguntas y solo vio a la pequeña heredera abrazarse a sí misma y tocar el suelo con la frente.

and i'm nowhere to be found…

Patética, pensó, como siempre.

Le dio una patada directo en la nuca y al repetir las preguntas le llamó la atención la falta de sollozo en aquel miserable ser. Frunció el seño con una leve curiosidad y la dio por inconciente. De ella no sacaría nada, estaba claro. El porque andaba con el traje característico del Akatsuki permanecía en duda y ahora daba igual. Tenía que seguir adelante.

Al caminar tuvo una extraña sensación de que algo no andaba bien. Se tuvo que confesar a sí mismo que sintió algo como cercano al miedo y un instinto, por así decirlo, le decía que debía matarla. A los pocos pasos tuvo un fuerte escalofrío cuando escuchó una tenue, una maligna y una casi sensual risa.

La vio incorporarse con lentitud y luego sentarse como indio. Ella, al ver la pequeña mutilación con una maquiavélica risita de niña risueña, juntó sus manos juguetonamente cerca de su boca mostrando su regocijo por la escena. Ocultaba su sádica sonrisa como un niño que sabe que ha hecho mal y se esconde detrás de un arbusto y ve como su trampa se lleva a cabo y ríe a escondidas.

La vio balancearse levemente en su lugar mientras emitía apagados gemidos de satisfacción y jugaba aún con sus manos. Parecía un niño que se divertía de lo lindo.

Sasuke observó la escena asombrado. Esa persona no era la misma chica. Todo en ella era distinto pero aún así igual. Sonaba estúpido e irreal pero era así. Él sabía, simplemente tenía la certeza de que ella no era Hinata. No era la dulce y tímida Hinata como él la recordaba, no era la misma Hinata quien estaba enamorada de ese imbécil de Naruto, no era la misma Hinata que él había 'matado'. No, no era la misma.

Tras un pequeñísimo momento de hesitación, se aventuró y preguntó de nuevo.

La vista de ella se fijó él y sus ojos se abrieron por un momento con sorpresa. Luego volvieron a tener esa imagen de ojos afilados, penetrantes y, en cierto punto, lujuriosos. Su lengua lamía sus manos ensangrentadas y sonreía contenta. Su boca besó sus dedos disfrutando el sabor a sangre y luego lo miró de arriba a abajo con cierta curiosidad.

- A ti no te debo explicaciones – respondió con simpleza.

Se paró con decisión y antes de partir miró por última vez su trabajo. Empezó a caminar y sintió un kunai contra su cuello.

- ¿Eres parte del Akatsuki? ¿Dónde esta Itachi? – la pregunta 'quien eres' no le importaba en absoluto. Hinata o lo que sea que fuese ella daban igual, matar a Itachi era lo esencial.

Ella apartó su mano con brusquedad y siguió su camino. Le habían dicho que si se encontraba con él que no le hiciera nada. Era trabajo de alguien más.

Sasuke le pegó y le exigió que le dijera todo lo que sabía. La tomó por el cuello de su capucha y la sacudió con violencia. Ella solo sonrío como si él fuese un niño mañoso. Esto solo hizo su ira aumentar. La tiró al suelo y le dio una fuerte patada. Ella se incorporó y tras darle un mirada homicida se dispuso a partir. Él le iba a pegar de nuevo pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca.

- Ya, basta. Estoy harta de este jueguito – y le apretó la muñeca con fuerza.  
- Así que la pequeña Hinata Hyuuga si podía luchar – dijo sarcástico mientras le lanzaba una patada.

¿Hinata? ¿Hinata Hyuuga?

De distraída se dejó golpear. Ese nombre… la confundió enormemente y no pudo hacer nada más que pensar de porque la había llamado así. Ella no conocía a ninguna chica con ese nombre. ¿Cómo la había podido confundir?

Solo recordaba haber matado a esos niños… luego negro, después esto… Sintió un dolor en la cabeza y la invadió una desolación tremenda. Sintió frió y el remolino de inquietudes y dudas no la dejaban en paz. Oyó a Sasuke volver al ataque y lo paró en seco. Puso una mano en su cuello y lo tiró contra un árbol.

- Déjame en paz, no tengo nada que ver contigo.

Él forcejeó un momento, se zafó y trató de volver a atacar. Ella esquivó sus ataques y rió divertida al ver como su ira aumentaba. Pobre perdedor, se dijo.

- Se que lo que te ha pasado, Sasuke… - se detuvo frente a él y sus ojos se entristecieron. Él la miró con curiosidad, si, tal vez esa estúpida iba a cooperar – Y no me das pena ni en lo más mínimo.

Tonto iluso, pensó alegre. Ella sabía toda la trágica historia y al oírla del propio Itachi fingió estar emocionada y llorar. Itachi pareció divertido ante su actitud infantil y le hizo cosquillas en el estomago y ese día fue la primera vez que la besó.

Sasuke atacó con más fuerza y parecía no querer desistir. Un par de golpes no le harán mucho daño, concluyó ella y además necesitaba otra pelea para mantenerse en forma. A cada ataque, a cada golpe, él hacía resonar algo en ella. Como una piedra en el agua y las ondas que se expanden. Fue de apoco, fue lejano pero cada vez más cercano y dañino.

Hubo una especie de shock, de relámpago en su mente y la invadieron unas ganas locas de venganza. De matarlo. De hacerlo sufrir. De torturarlo tanto física como sicológicamente. De hacerlo rogar por su patética existencia. De hacerlo pagar.

¿De qué? No sabía. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era un deseo, era una orden inconciente y no se iba a hacer de rogar.

Un puño, débil, una patada, tus padres murieron por tu culpa, varios kunais al aire, así jamás vencerás a Itachi, el Jyuuken, has entrenado toda tu vida para nada, velocidad, echaste a perder tu vida por nada, certeza en cada punto de chakra, ¡ellos murieron por tu culpa!

Golpeado, azotado, ensangrentado, derrotado.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas y antes de que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo ella se tomó la molestia de tomarlo por el cuello. Sintió placer al sentir la tibia sangre de él correr por su mano. Se mordió el labio inferior de ansiedad. Se acercó a él. Como amaba ese olor en general. Como amaba su olor en particular. Recorrió la línea de su mandíbula con sus labios y apenas la puntita de su lengua afuera para saborear levemente el sabor de su piel, de su sudor y de su sangre hasta llegar a su oído.

No me das ni lástima…, le susurró al oído y luego rió de una manera un tanto gangosa. Lo soltó, se rió muy contenta al verlo impactarse contra el suelo y luego se lamió y besó la mano manchada con sangre.

Revisó su bolso.

Todo estaba listo. Todo en su justo orden. Momento de partir, se dijo triunfante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews por fis!


	4. Chapter 4

Hoooolaaaaaaaaaa si! Soy mika (o.o) y mm… bueno, subí este capitulo y por ende es una obligación que lo lean! Ya ya, uds saben todo lo demás… en fin me demoré mil años en terminarlo pq siempre se me olvidaba XDDD ahh si y hay una parte media rarita ts tssss, no es "media" rarita, es rarita entera… en fin ahí verán ustedes o.o

Naruto no nos pertenece!

**Capítulo 4  
**

Ya era tarde y Sasuke seguía en el suelo, inconciente. La escena era tal como la de una rata que había sido humillada, nuevamente, por un felino. Estaba envuelto en su pequeño charco de sangre.

i've lost myself again…

- ¿De quién es esta sangre? -Se preguntaba mientras despertaba, negando rotundamente pensar siquiera el hecho de que la sangre de un Uchiha como él estuviera derramada en el suelo.

and…

¿Será posible? echó un segundo vistazo a su cuerpo. Estaba invadido por moretones, invadido por heridas, heridas abiertas, invadido por sangre, sangre seca, moretones, y sangre recién coagulada. Si, él era débil, era tan débil como un insecto.

i'm nowhere to be found…

– No, ni si quiera me alcanza para eso – dijo en una especie de gemido nostálgico, en un gemido lleno de rabia e impotencia. Si, él era impotente. Si, él era débil. Si, él sentía nostalgia.

and…

– D-débil… s-soy… débil – repitió en ese típico tono ahogado por una frustración.

- Débil y patético… - se repitió tristemente las palabras de la Hyuuga.

-¡¡Débil y patético, mierda! … ¡¡Puta! … ¡¡Eso eres, una perra, una puta perra barata! – grito nuevamente golpeando el suelo con sus puños, gritó lleno de odio, un odio aterrador.

i feel unsafe…

Estaba ahogado en sus pensamientos, en sus ideas, tristes ideas, patéticas ideas. Ideas sobre su existencia, sobre su triste y miserable existencia. De pronto todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron, dejándolo en blanco, lentamente, reanudó el ritmo habitual, surgió en su cabeza la siguiente, y bastante obvia, pregunta…

¿Quién era ella, Hinata? No, imposible… la delicada Hinata no era así, la blanca Hinata no sentía placer matando… ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo era posible que esto pasara? Hinata, sin duda alguna estaba ahí, él lo sabía por que bien se lo había confirmado la chica, sin embargo recordó el momento en que él dijo Hinata Hyuuga y recordó la expresión de esa persona, su gesto, recordó que ella frenó sus golpes y que pareció no importarle que la estuvieran azotando, parecía que poco le importaba lo que estuviera pasando con su cuerpo porque algo mas importante le pasaba en su interior.

wrap me up…

Vio nuevamente su entorno, vio nuevamente la triste escena. Y vio nuevamente su patética derrota. Y de cierto modo se sintió intrigado por la pequeña Hyuuga, le costaba aceptarlo pero esa niña tenía algo especial, algo diferente, algo que le llamaba la atención. Probablemente se sentía atraído por lo extraña que era, por la extraña situación. Se sintió atraído hacia ella, hacia su mirada, su rostro, su risa, su pelo… sus ojos.

- No, que imbecil. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. – al decir esto el pensaba en su venganza, pensaba en su próxima venganza y en su hermano. Sasuke comenzó a buscar a los Akatsuki, curándose las heridas con una medicina que Kabuto le había entregado antes de partir.

- Hinata… - susurró.

hold me…

- Ten, acá está su pergamino Itachi-sama.- le dijo burlonamente mientras tiraba el pergamino en una mesita y lo miraba secamente a los ojos -…Fue divertido, las misiones en ciudades grandes como esa simplemente me fascinan. – Sia soltó una risita, rió con esa sonrisa típica de ella, cínica, diabólica y encantadora y para acompañar este acto aplaudió y dio pequeños saltitos, festejándose por sus hazañas. Itachi rió también, rió al ver a Sia feliz, se sentía feliz a su lado, - es perfecta – pensó Itachi al verla reír.

i'have done it again…

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Ja, ja, ¡¡Porque jugué con unos amiguitos! – rió de la misma manera al recordar el sabor de la sangre de esos niños en sus labios, los rozÓ con su lengua para ver si quedaba algo de esa sangre, esa sangre dulce, suave, rió nuevamente al recordar esos cuerpos destrozados, sintió un placer indescriptible cuando recordó el craqueo de los huesos, soltó un pequeño gemido al recordar esto.

- Eres tan tonta, ¿sabias? – le susurro al oído, para luego bajar lentamente y darle un beso en el cuello, se detuvo secamente.

– ¿Por que tienes olor a sangre? Que asco.

- ¿No te dije que estuve jugando un poco?... Era de un par de niños que encontré en el camino, fue tan divertido, ¡¡hubieras escuchado el sonido de sus huesos despedazándose! ¡¡Y el sabor de su sangre tibia, y si tú hubieras estado ahí todo habría sido simplemente perfecto! ¿Sabes? – le dijo Sia felizmente, besándole el labio inferior, luego ella se apoyó en su pecho. Itachi con sus manos agarró su cara y la besó, la abrazó, le besó el cuello, sintió nervios y la mordió.

unfold me…

Sia solo rió, ambos volvieron a besarse, se besaban intensamente, pronto sus besos se transformaron en mordidas, mordidas tan fuertes que gotas de sangre mezcladas con su propia saliva recorrían ambas bocas, los dos saboreaban la sangre del otro provocándoles un infinito placer a ambos. Sia agarró el cuello de Itachi, lo rasguñó y le besó el pecho, le besó las manos, le besó el cuello, le besó los ojos… sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, sus tristes ojos.

help…

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Itachi encontró todo esto gracioso, se sentía como un niño, Sia tenía su cabello desarreglado por lo que Itachi aprovechó para tocárselo y arreglárselo. Rozó su mano por la cara de Sia, su piel era suave, suave y blanca. Ella mordió su cuello, enterró sus uñas en su espalda dejando al chico en un ligero baño de sangre, Sia lamió su sangre poco a poco, luego mordió su oreja y le susurro al oído que lo quería. Se rió y volvió a susurrar lo mismo esta vez subió un poco para poder sentir el olor de su pelo, sintió ganas de besarlo pero no pudo, mas bien no se lo permitió. Bajó su mirada hasta poder cruzarla con los ojos de él. Ambos se detuvieron por un par de segundos, se miraron a los ojos. Itachi la besó tiernamente en la boca, su beso poco a poco fue cambiando de tono hasta llegar al punto en que le mordió levemente su lengua dejando este beso con un sabor a sangre, Sia hizo lo mismo. Ahora sus caras estaban llenas de sangre, sus dedos estaban llenos de sangre, sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sangre.

warm me up…

Casi sin darse cuenta Sia se sintió más débil, dejando sus músculos relajados, apoyándose en el suelo. Itachi no se preocupó por esto y se quedó un rato despierto, el sonreía al ver a esa niña en sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente, observó su rostro, su cuerpo, su cuello. Luego observó el pergamino que se encontraba en la mesa, miró la hora – ya es tarde, será mejor irme – dijo en un suspiro algo cansado.

- Alexia… - murmuró Itachi dormido mientras agarraba a Sia de la mano.

hold me…

i've lost myself again…

Él cayó al suelo, se amarró en su propio cuerpo, cayó al suelo, cayó al suelo, cayó al suelo como consecuencia de lo que presenció, si él había visto todo. Vio como su hermano besaba a Hinata, vio como Hinata lamía la sangre de su hermano, vio como Hinata lamía su propia sangre, vio como Hinata abrazaba a su hermano.

¿Hinata? No, no era Hinata – se dijo a si mismo mientras cubría su cara con sus manos, intentando así en un acto desesperado protegerse del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Hinata no es así, Hinata no puede ser así, Hinata nunca fue así. No, no la hinata que conozco –que conocía-.

i thing i might break…

Maldijo a su hermano nuevamente, lo odiaba, lo odiaba aún mas por lo que le había hecho a la imbecil de Hinata, la muy perra de Hinata. Él solo quería matarlos. Mientras caminaba desenvaino su espada y la sujeto de tal modo que su filo pudiera rozar la garganta de Itachi y penetrar el pecho de Hinata, de modo que la vida de ambos estuviera en sus manos. Pero no pudo, no pudo hacerlo, no soportaba verlos así. Huyó, huyó nuevamente de su hermano.

¿Soy débil?

_i'm needy…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

mmm… no se .no me gusto, es q en realidad no me gusta como escribo… . pero weno, ademas de que este capitulo esta increíblemente corto esta mal redactado… u.u mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. Pero al fin esta. Y… jiji, nótese que nunca se sacan la ropa ehhh?

dejen muchos muchos muchos reviews!

Atte: mika


End file.
